


Getting Everything

by thomasvye



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Vampire the Masquerade, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasvye/pseuds/thomasvye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the destruction of a nomadic Sabbat biker pack, Vye and Fox 'interview' the survivor about Legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Everything

Laid out on the desk before him were 6 tall glass boxes, in which six lower arms, each with vicious claws, floated in yellow liquid. Fang didn't know how long it had been since the gang had been slaughtered or how long he'd been in torpor, but he knew without even seeing his own tattoos preserved that the final pair of arms were his.

"It seems...", Vye said conversationally, "...that I have become something of a collector of Gangrel limbs. It was not intentional. But they are interesting, are they not..."

Fang glanced left and right; he was entirely surrounded by glittering cabinets full of organs and limbs and and heads in jars....oh fuck!

"I do think the last Sabbat I acquired was also a Gangrel..." Vye said, "...which is an amusing coincidence. And it was he who recommended I speak to you, Sir...sadly, he no longer can..."

"You won't get anything out of me", Fang said furiously, struggling to get free, "Fucking Cammie! Nothing!"

"Brave words, only to be expected. In confidence, however, I am not a torturer. I do not have the taste for it, or the patience. I will just have my man take what we need straight from your head. So I think we will, in fact, get everything..."

Vye sat opposite Fang, across the desk, and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"Tell me about Legion", Vye said.

Fang paused in surprise, "Legion?", he spat, "Who the fuck is that?"

"The Bishop of North London," Vye said.

Fang grinned in spite of himself, "That isn't his name."

"I am aware of that", Vye said calmly, "...but it is what he likes to call himself at the moment. A pseudonym, if you like".

"His name is Flynn", said a tall tattooed man who spoke as he stepped up to the back of Vye's chair. Fang stared at him in surprise.

"That is the name that came to his mind?" Vye asked.

"It is," the tall man said impassively.

"Vincent Flynn", Vye said, "I should think". Then he said to Fang, " Am I right? I see the expression in your eyes that I am. Mr Flynn is not the only one capable of a few tricks."


End file.
